


back 2 u

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yoonoh will always be taeyong's home





	

Taeyong toes off his shoes as he steps inside the dorm, leaving them in the door way before shuffling further inside. The apartment is dark, unsurprisingly considering it’s almost 4am and everyone else is asleep, but Taeyong can still make out the faint glow coming from underneath his and Yoonoh’s shared bedroom door. It’s not unusual for Yoonoh to still be awake at this time, he often waits for Taeyong to come back seeing as their time shared in their room is possibly the only time they get for just the two of them. 

He opens the door as quietly as he can, just in case Yoonoh is actually asleep but it’s pointless because as soon as it clicks closed he can sense eyes on him, peering out from underneath his duvet. Taeyong doesn’t rush, dropping his bag in front of their drawers and hanging his coat up on the posts of the bunkbed before he starts shucking off the rest of his clothes. He’s still sweaty from his dance practice but the ache in his back and his slightly fuzzy vision tells him that a shower can wait until morning, all he needs right now is sleep. 

By the time he’s down to just his boxers and a t-shirt, Taeyong notes that Yoonoh has pulled the duvet down further, probably so that he can watch as more and more of Taeyong’s skin is put on show. He quickly wipes his face clean with one of the makeup wipes Ten left in their room yesterday and then he’s done, boneless and ready to collapse into his bed. Yoonoh must be able to tell because he’s shuffling over on the mattress, lifting up the duvet for Taeyong to slide in and whilst there isn’t really enough space for the two of them they make it work. They long since gave up sleeping on different bunks when they realised how much better this was. 

Taeyong doesn’t hesitate in curling up against Yoonoh’s warmth, tangling their legs together as Yoonoh drops the duvet back down onto them and it’s a snug fit but that’s exactly what Taeyong needs right now. He rests one of his hands on Yoonoh’s waist and slides the other under their shared pillow, bringing his head down to rest just under Yoonoh’s chin before he takes a deep breath in. 

It’s hard to explain but when they’re like this, wrapped up in each other, Taeyong always feels safe. With Yoonoh surrounding him, smelling like Taeyong’s home, nothing can go wrong. And when Yoonoh presses a gentle kiss to the crown of his head before nuzzling his cheek against his hair Taeyong wishes that they could stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft for jaeyong,, also im seeing nct 127 in 10 days pls scream with me


End file.
